


The Flatmates (versão portuguesa)

by toaquisopralerlarry



Series: A vida como a gente conhece [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Liam, Face-Fucking, Hurt Louis, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Possessive Harry, Rough Sex, a autora possivelmente vai fazer uma continuaçao, a fic é curtinha, cheek harry, ele não tem noção de nada, eu amo as coisas que o liam faz, eu avisei que ia ter spoiler, louis é escritor, mas ele se amam, mas também é amorzinho, niall e liam vivem se matando, niall também é amorzinho, se voce leu ate aqui leu porque quis, sugiro parar de ler as tags se não quiser spoiler, tem mpreg, tem um plot, thight fucking, todos eles vivem em um mesmo apartamento, zayn é mó esquisito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquisopralerlarry/pseuds/toaquisopralerlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry é um Alfa descarado que tem certeza que nunca vai sossegar; Louis é um Ômega magoado que teve seu Alfa morto logo antes deles se unirem oficialmente; Zayn é um Alfa artístico que não entende o conceito de privacidade ou espaço pessoal; Liam é um Beta estranho que está convencido que o mundo vai acabar; e Niall é um Beta bêbado que fica caindo no sono aleatoriamente sem terminar frases... Pode ser que ele sofra de narcolepsia. Nenhum dos meninos sabe com certeza.</p><p>...ou a história onde cinco caras respondem ao mesmo anúncio sobre um flat disponível.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Flatmates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797769) by [Centa0592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592). 



> Essa fic também tá sendo traduzida no Wattpad.

Estava chovendo exatamente igual como choveu todos os dias da última semana. Louis está sentado no parapeito da sua janela assistindo, com os pés embaixo da bunda, a chuva continuar a cair e fazer pequenos padrões no vidro com as gotas antes de deslizarem e sumirem de vista. Louis não pode evitar suspirar enquanto o céu decide que vai continuar a alagar Londres e um pequeno choramingo escapa do fundo da sua garganta.

Este mês está sendo muito longo; dolorosas quatro semanas, três dias, duas horas e oito minutos, pra ser mais exato. Louis não consegue nem acreditar que está aqui em Londres, ele não consegue acreditar que ele acabou de se mudar pro seu novo flat há uma hora e que está realmente morando aqui. Há quatro semanas, ele estava convencido de que iria morrer, estava determinado a nunca mais respirar de novo e simplesmente se fechou pro mundo numa bolha de pena e ódio de si mesmo.

Ainda assim, ele está aqui, um Ômega macho em uma cidade desconhecida, vivendo num flat com colegas desconhecidos e ele está quase ok com isso. Desde que seu namorado e Alfa de um ano levou um tiro e morreu há um mês, Louis não está nada ok. Ele nunca pensou que estaria ok de novo, especialmente porque na noite que Brad morreu eles estavam indo para o apartamento em que moravam juntos para ele finalmente receber a mordida. Mas eles nunca chegaram lá e a dor que Louis sentiu foi tão grande que ele não conseguia ficar naquele lugar tão cheio de memórias.

Sua mãe tentou o ajudar, mas ela não entendia - ela não poderia entender o que é perder um unbonded mate, até porque ela é uma Beta. Então ela teve que usar amor: arrastou Louis pra fora de casa e o colocou no meio da rua até que um caminhão veio correndo pela pista. Ela se deitou e disse que deixaria que o caminhão acabasse com a vida dos dois se ele realmente quisesse morrer porque ela não seria capaz de viver sem ele.

Então Louis chorou e puxou os dois pra fora do caminho e se trancou no banheiro até que sua pele ficasse parecida com uma ameixa por causa da água caindo do chuveiro. Ele estava tentando lavar o seu passado pra fora do corpo; seu corpo e coração ainda conectados ao seu Alfa, mas nada funcionou. Por esse motivo, quando lhe ofereceram uma oferta de trabalho em Londres pra trabalhar em um jornal local, ele aceitou imediatamente. Achou um flat e agora que terminou de ajeitar suas coisas, está esperando por seus novos colegas chegarem enquanto assiste à chuva continuar a cair.

 

XXX

 

O primeiro colega de apartamento que Louis conheceu foi Harry. Aquele Harry que era super alto, de cabelos cacheados e um alfa metido que andava pelo apartamento como se fosse um rei. Tinham dois Betas o seguindo por todos os cantos, entrando e saindo do apartamento carregando suas coisas e as levando pro quarto que ficava diretamente de frente pro de Louis. Enquanto eles trabalhavam, Harry só ficava por ali, sorrindo, observando o novo lugar que ele iria chamar de lar.

Foi quando estava saindo da cozinha que ele notou Louis; seu olhar rapidamente mudou de mandão pra um de determinação quando seus olhos encontraram os azuis de Louis.

"Hmm, e quem é você?" O cacheado perguntou, andando alguns passos na direção de Louis, que recuou.

"Eu também deveria estar fazendo a mesma pergunta." Louis respondeu ignorando aquelas covinhas aparecendo.

"Eu sou Harry Styles, seu novo colega de apartamento." Louis acena com a cabeça e vai apertar a mão de Harry, que decide a beijar e emite um grunhido baixo.

"Eu posso ver que você é uma pessoa muito charmosa, Harry, mas não gaste seu charme em mim porque não vai funcionar. Seria melhor você usar essa sua habilidade pra convencer mais Betas a virarem seus escravos." Louis inclinou sua cabeça pro lado enquanto avaliou Harry antes de virar e ir pro seu quarto.

"Hey, espera..." Ele ouviu Harry chamar, sua voz um pouco mais baixa.

Louis virou e encontrou um par de olhos verdes fixados em sua bunda.

"Eu nunca soube o seu nome." Harry continuou a dizer, seus olhos ainda analisando Louis com nada além de luxúria.

Louis rolou os olhos como resposta e continuou andando pro andar de cima, onde encontrou dois Betas ansiosos pelo Alfa do andar de baixo.

"Você não sabe porque eu nunca te falei... Oh, e, Styles? Você tem dois filhotinhos aqui em cima esperando pelo mestre deles." Louis pôde vagamente ouvir uns xingamentos baixos vindo de detrás das suas costas, mas escolheu rir e ignorar.

Viver com Harry definitivamente seria um desafio.

 

XXX

 

Conhecer Zayn foi muito mais interessante que conhecer Harry. Veja bem, Zayn tem esse probleminha de não ter nenhum senso do que é privacidade ou espaço pessoal. Então quando Louis decidiu tomar um banho depois que ouviu uns barulhos nada apropriados vindo do quarto de Harry, você pode entender como ele se sentiu ameaçado quando teve a porta do seu quarto aberta e, parado ali, estava um Alfa moreno que ele não conhecia.

A toalha de Louis caiu de suas mãos e seus mamilos instantaneamente ficaram duros por causa do ar frio, e o Alfa desconhecido estava com sua cabeça baixa, com um lápis e um papel, desenhando. Louis coloca isso como culpa de ter nascido um Ômega e nada além disso, mas um grito escapa do fundo da sua garganta chamando por Harry.

"Harry!", Louis gritou e seu cérebro estava confuso demais pra lembrar de pegar a toalha antes do Alfa de olhos verdes entrar de uma vez no quarto usando apenas cuecas e com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele empurra o Alfa moreno fora do caminho e imediatamente para quando olha pra Louis.

O menino menor suspira e rola os olhos, rapidamente pegando a toalha e enrolando em volta dos quadris enquanto aponta o dedo pro Alfa em questão.

"Tira o estranho do meu quarto." Louis pede e Harry provavelmente faria alguma coisa se seu sangue não tivesse todo indo pro sul.

"Puta que pariu, Harry, para de olhar pra mim e banca o Alfa com essa aberração!" Louis grita e empurra Harry pro desconhecido, que fica apenas ali, desenhando, quase como se ele estivesse completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo ao redor dele.

"Você tem um piercing no umbigo." Harry finalmente consegue falar. Sua voz sai tremida e Louis não pode evitar de grunhir. Isso é tão inútil.

"Sim, eu tenho meu umbigo furado. Obrigado por notar." Louis responde num tom sarcástico e tudo que Harry conseguia fazer era rosna e lutar contra todos os seus instintos de atacar o Ômega.

"Por que.... Por que você tá no quarto dele?" Harry finalmente pergunta, sua voz levemente mais mandona, o que chama a atenção do Alfa na porta. Ele olha pra cima e seus olhos castanhos parecem confusos por alguns segundos.

"Desculpa. Eu sou o Zayn, o novo colega de apartamento de vocês. Eu vi a porta entreaberta e quis dar uma olhada dentro do quarto pra ver quem estava aqui, então eu te vi nu e não pude evitar. Eu sou artista e, quando vejo alguma coisa fascinante, não consigo evitar de desenhar." Zayn fala com tanta confiança e orgulho que Louis quase gosta disso tudo, se não fosse pelo fato de que lembrou que Zayn estava o desenhando nu.

"Fico muito feliz que você tenha achado que minha bunda pelada é uma coisa fascinante, mas eu realmente queria que você, tipo, gentilmente fosse se foder. Você também, Harry." Louis diz enquanto vê Harry fazer uma cara feia.

"Tá tudo bem, eu não me importo de sair, já memorizei você, então dá pra terminar o desenho mais tarde." Honestamente, Louis não fazia idéia de como reagir a essa informação.  


"Sério? Porque eu não consegui memorizar. Você poderia me dar esse desenho quando acabar..." Harry continuou a falar enquanto ele e Zayn andaram pra fora do quarto e Louis bateu a porta com força depois que ouviu Zayn responder um baixo "claro". Ele já estava de saco cheio de conhecer seus colegas de apartamento. Agora que ele conhece a mania de Zayn de xeretear as coisas, vai ter que trancar a porta e vestir roupa o tempo todo.

 

XXX

 

Conhecer Liam foi muito mais interessante e menos invasivo que conhecer os outros dois meninos. Só foi depois das sete horas da noite que o pequeno Ômega acordou de um cochilo e decide ir no andar debaixo pra ir na cozinha ligar pra algum lugar e pedir comida. Tudo estaria normal se não fosse pelo fato dele não estar esperando o que viu quando entrou ali.

Tinha um pneu colorido na parede e cinco nomes escritos nele. Embaixo do pneu, tinha uma lista de tarefas, cada uma com diferentes cores, e na parte esquerda da cozinha tinha um forte construído de papel higiênico e pilhas. Louis não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas o misterioso Beta barbudo colocando o quarto par de luvas dentro de um armário qualquer com certeza tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

"Com licença, mas quem é você?" Louis perguntou e encarou o menino que tinha um olhar inocente.

"Eu me chamo Liam Payne, outro dos seus colegas de apartamento. Eu presumo que você deve ser o Louis porque eu já conheci o Zayn e o Harry e, tipo, você não parece ser irlandês, então..." Liam diz e começa a enfiar outro par de luvas debaixo do armário da pia enquanto Louis o julga silenciosamente.

"Certo, eu tenho outro colega de apartamento, então... Mas minha pergunta mesmo é o que que são todas essas coisas aí?"' Louis pergunta enquanto gesticula pra todas aquelas coisas que ocupavam quase o cômodo todo. Liam abaixa a cabeça pra esconder o rubor nas bochechas.

"Eu vi um documentário sobre o mundo acabar por causa do Aquecimento Global quando eu tinha oito anos e desde então eu venho dedicando a minha vida a estar preparado pra quando o sol explodir." Louis tinha tanta coisa pra dizer sobre isso, mas ele não sabia nem por onde começar.

Talvez ele devesse começar com uma risada, porque foi exatamente o que ele fez enquanto ignorava o olhar ressentido estampado no rosto do Beta.

"Não é educado rir das pessoas... Você vai se arrepender quando o mundo estiver pegando fogo e você não estiver preparado." Liam se defende e Louis se abraça tentando parar de rir.

"Yeah, isso foi totalmente rude da minha parte, cara, eu não deveria rir disso, mas, sério, Liam? Aquecimento Global? E se o sol explodir, você realmente acha que 100 rolos de papel higiênico vai adiantar alguma coisa?" Louis pergunta enquanto aponta pros itens em questão.

"Se a gente sobreviver, vamos precisar de suprimentos." Liam responde soando como uma mãe defendendo seus bebês.

"E a gente vai precisar de papel higiênico pra sobreviver? O que a gente vai fazer com isso? De repente, todo mundo vai ficar com diarréia? E essas pilhas, pra quê iam servir?" Liam faz uma cara feia pra Louis enquanto ele fala.

"Você nunca pode não precisar de papel higiênico, além do mais, você é um Ômega, então quando você entrar em no cio e as baterias dos seus brinquedos acabarem, iriam ter um monte de outras novas..." Louis respira fundo ouvindo isso e ele estava prestes a dizer para Liam onde ele devia ir enfiar um dildo quando um par de olhos verdes aparece.  
"Acredite em mim, Liam, se o Louis entrar no cio, ele nunca vai precisar de brinquedos de novo, meu corpo está a sua disposição... Me use como quiser." A voz de Harry foi tão baixa que pode até que tenha sido um pouco excitante, se Louis tivesse que ser honesto. Mas Louis gosta de negar as coisas e se recusa a deixar que seu corpo Ômega o traia desse jeito, reagindo as palavras desse Alfa metido, então no lugar de dar uma resposta, Louis mostra o dedo pra Harry e pega suas chaves e carteira.

Sair pra jantar alguma coisa fora de casa é uma idéia muito melhor.

 

XXX

 

Foi quando ele estava voltando do jantar que Louis conheceu Niall, o último dos seus colegas de apartamento. Niall era uma bola irlandesa de energia e estava andando pela sala segurando duas cervejas em cada mão antes de sentar no sofá. A televisão estava toda conectada e um jogo de FIFA já estava sendo jogado.

"Hey, cara, eu sou o Niall. Prazer em te conhecer." Niall cumprimenta enquanto toma o maior gole de cerveja que Louis já viu na vida.

"Yeah, prazer também. Se importam se eu assistir?" Louis pergunta e todos se afastam no sofá, deixando um lugar pra ele sentar, mas Louis decide se sentar no chão depois que as mãos de Harry "acidentalmente" continuavam a acariciar seu colo.

"Enquanto você estava fora, Niall se mudou pra cá; esse doido só trouxe com ele três malas e dez engradados de cerveja." Louis quase produziu um barulho de chicote com a velocidade que ele virou a cabeça pra olhar Niall.

Niall simplesmente suspirou ouvindo o que Zayn disse.

"Eu sou um cara simples e não preciso nada além da minha bebida e da minha comida pra viver." Louis grunhiu pro Beta e sentiu inveja de como sua mente trabalhava.  
"Isso não é uma coisa muito esperta, você deve estar sempre preparado." Liam diz com uma cara de preocupação. Niall simplesmente suspira de novo e termina sua quinta cerveja.

"Er... A vida é curta demais pra pensar tão lo..." E só. Niall simplesmente apagou e roncos puderam ser ouvidos instantaneamente.

"A gente devia acorda-lo?" Liam pergunta.

"Talvez ele tenha morrido." Harry sugere.

"Claro que ele não morreu, Harold, ele tá roncando." Louis não pôde evitar de dizer.

"Eu já ouvi pessoas falando que quando você morre, você ronca e se caga." Liam fala e Louis grunhi com a ignorância que está pairando na sala.

"Você peida, Liam... Quando você morre, seu corpo ainda tem gases e, algumas vezes, você peida." Zayn responde por Louis, que poderia dar um abraço no Alfa agora mesmo, se tivesse esquecido todo o negócio do desenho.

"Não precisa ser rude." Liam resmunga em resposta e volta sua atenção pra assistir Zayn jogando FIFA.

"Meu Ômega não é rude..." Harry tenta dizer, mas Louis faz um som de desdém pra cortá-lo.

"Eu não sou o seu..." Mas antes que ele possa terminar, Niall se mexe e então grita:

"Longe!" Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os outros meninos apenas o encaram por um breve momento antes de começarem a rir todos de uma só vez.

Louis estava convencido de que esse novo capítulo da sua vida não seria nada além estúpido e ele reza pra que tudo dê certo. E talvez, só talvez, ele consiga achar algum tipo de conclusão pras situações do passado e consiga seguir em frente. Talvez se Zayn aprendesse o que é privacidade, se Liam parasse de ser esquisito, se Niall não dormisse no meio de frases e se a porra do Harry parasse de tentar fodê-lo.

Yeah, a vida de Louis nunca mais vai ser a mesma; não se ele tiver esses caras como colegas de apartamento.


	2. I'm not a Kitten

"Acho que eu finalmente consegui entender..." Louis começa a dizer enquanto se senta no sofá, garantindo que hajam dois corpos entre ele e Harry. Harry, Niall e Zayn o olham com expectativa, esperando que ele termine o que começou a falar.

"Liam, secretamente, é um super assassino; tipo, quem precisa de cinqüenta pares de luvas? Isso não é normal." Louis termina de dizer e pega uma garrafa de água qualquer de cima da mesa de centro e começa a beber. Ele espera que Harry não tenha colocado alguma coisa dentro daquilo. Ele não confia no Alfa de cabelos cacheados.

"Eu queria poder dizer que isso é ridículo, mas eu meio que concordo. Eu o peguei pintando o próprio tapete de branco ontem à noite... Isso não é normal." Zayn complementa e Harry parece um pouco preocupado antes de se levantar e sentar em Louis. Louis resmunga pelo peso extra e geme nas costas de Harry. Ele odeia que seu corpo ame estar perto do Alfa, o quanto seu corpo o trai respondendo ao contato, apesar do que sua mente diz.

"Você tem alguma síndrome de cachorro? Você esqueceu que é um ser humano enorme e que não pode simplesmente se jogar em cima do meu colo?" Louis resolve perguntar no lugar de enfiar o nariz no pescoço de Harry.

"Eu só quero te proteger do Liam... Ele não pode te assassinar se eu estivar sentado aqui." Harry tenta se defender, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. Louis resmunga do quão horrivelmente adorável isso é.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que se ele for um assassino profissional, ele poderia facilmente matar o Harry antes de matar o Louis." Harry rosna pra Niall e coloca seu braço ao redor da cintura de Louis. Louis se remexe até que ele tire.

"Então quer dizer que agora Liam é um assassino profissional? Eu posso trabalhar alguma coisa com isso, talvez faça um desenho." Zayn diz e pega seu caderno do chão, começando a desenhar enquanto parece que entra em uma espécie de transe.

"Oooh, assassino profissional. Eu gostei disso, ele provavelmente trabalha pro Governo e foi mandado pra cá numa missão de espionagem." Niall diz animadamente e Louis bufa.

"E por que o Governo iria perder um bom espião com a gente, hein?" Louis pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Provavelmente pra tentar descobrir se o H tá comandando uma casa de prostituição aqui, por causa dessa gente toda entrando e saindo do quarto dele..." Um sorriso aparece no rosto do Louis e ele começa a rir nas costas de Harry enquanto ouve a explicação de Niall. Harry faz uma cara feia e uma ruga aparece entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Heyyy... Eu não comando uma casa de prostituição; além disso, eu sou um Alfa. Você deveria ser legal comigo e, tipo, ter medo de mim e coisa e tal. Você não deveria ser mau." Harry se defende e Louis tem que lutar contra a urgência que sente de concordar com o Alfa sentado no seu colo.

"Desculpa por dizer isso, cara, mas você é tão assustador quando um gatin..." E assim, os olhos de Niall se fecharam, seu queixo bate no peito e roncos são ouvidos por todo o cômodo. Louis rola os olhos e suspira.

"Gatinho. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele ia dizer 'gatinho'." Harry rosna de brincadeira e se vira sobre o próprio ombro pra morder a clavícula de Louis.

Louis o bate e o empurra pra fora do seu colo pra parar o sorriso carinhoso que estava surgindo no seu rosto.

"Sim, ele definitivamente ia dizer 'gatinho'." Louis diz, mais para si mesmo que pra Harry, enquanto se levanta do sofá e sobe as escadas pra se arrumar e enfrentar o dia. Ele vagamente está ciente dos olhos de Harry registrando todos os seus movimentos.

 

XXX

 

Louis está morando no flat por uma semana, sete dias completos, e, por algum motivo, parece que foi uma vida inteira. Ele começa a trabalhar na segunda-feira e se sente igualmente animado e enjoado com isso. Ele nunca deveria ter que trabalhar, Brad e ele tinham concordado que Louis ficaria em casa e criaria os filhos que eles teriam juntos enquanto Brad trabalharia como policial.

Louis é o tipo de pessoa que acharia que um plano como esse era perfeito; ele poderia trabalhar em escrever e realmente terminar algumas idéias pra livros que ele tinha guardado na sua cabeça enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, poderia ficar em casa e criar seus maravilhosos filhos que tinha certeza que teria, mas nada disso aconteceu. Brad se foi, sua vida antiga se foi, mas a dor permanece e Louis está tentando lidar com ela da melhor maneira que consegue.

Um dos motivos que o levou a aceitar a oferta de trabalho no jornal foi porque ele teria uma chance de fazer pesquisar e escrever histórias, o forçando a ter foco e seguir sua própria linha de raciocínio. Além disso, também seria uma chance de manter sua mente, corpo e espírito ocupados pra doer menos enquanto ele teria que viver mais um dia sem Brad.

Até agora, as coisas estavam bem, Louis só teve um dia ruim, mas não durou muito porque ou ele passava o dia na cama correndo o risco de Harry tentar o abraçar ou ele se levantava pra fazer alguma outra coisa. Ele escolheu se levantar, fazer qualquer coisa pra se manter longe do Alfa e evitar que ele ficasse pegando em partes aleatórias do seu corpo que não deveriam ser tocadas.

Mesmo que Louis viva reclamando de Harry, ele não é tão ruim assim. Harry tinha admitido que nunca teve um relacionamento sério e também nunca quis, o que fez a tarefa de resistir ao cara muito mais fácil. É difícil resistir a Harry. O corpo de Louis constantemente o trai com vontades de se entregar ao Alfa, mas Louis sabe que ele nunca daria essa satisfação a Harry.

E é exatamente por isso que Louis abandona Harry no andar de baixo, porque o menino mais alto estava mexendo com sua mente e ele precisava de ar fresco. Então ele vai pro seu quarto no andar de cima e liga o rádio na estação que toca músicas dos anos 90 pra poder pensar em paz e se preparar pro resto do dia.

 

XXX

 

Louis estava no meio de um banho, pensando em comprar mais supressores, quando sente uma repentina corrente de ar. Ele nota vagamente o barulho de uma porta de abrir e não ser fechada e, respirando fundo, consegue cheirar que um Alfa entrou no banheiro.

"Eu juro por Deus, Harry, se você não..." As palavras de Louis foram sumindo quando ele olha de relance e vê Zayn encostado na pia, desenhando. Louis grunhi e levemente bate a cabeça contra o vidro antes de passar a mão pelo rosto.

"Puta que pariu, Zayn. Privacidade! A gente já conversou sobre isso, você não pode simplesmente desenhar pessoas nuas." Zayn murmura alguma coisa que Louis não consegue entender e volta a olhar pro seu caderno.

"Eu não pude evitar, o jeito que a água cai no seu corpo e a sombra que sua silhueta forma é simplesmente perfeita demais pra não se colocar no papel." A vida de Louis seria tão mais fácil se ele conseguisse odiar Zayn.

"Eu não me importo o quão perfeita minha silhueta é, você não pode continuar fazer isso..." Louis explica enquanto tenta usar a cortina pra cobrir o corpo. Zayn estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ninguém menos que Harry Styles entra no banheiro. O mesmo Harry Styles que estava igualmente nu e extremamente duro. Louis não conseguiu evitar de encarar... Esse é o motivo de Harry ser um Alfa.

"Olha o que você fez, Zayn... Agora o Senhor Eu Fodo Todas também entrou aqui." Louis responde sarcasticamente enquanto tenta se virar de lado no chuveiro e espera que a água ajude a cobrir o seu corpo.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?" A voz de Harry está um pouco mais baixa que o normal e Louis consegue identificar um pouco de raiva. Harry está com ciúmes? Ótimo! Tudo que Louis precisa na vida dele agora é um Alfa ciumento.

"Só tô desenhando o Louis..." Zayn diz tranqüilamente, como se ele não tivesse sendo estranho.

"Se com 'desenhando o Louis' você quer dizer 'arrombando a porta do banheiro e me desenhando sem avisar que eu estou sendo desenhado tomando banho', então você está certo. Então, Zayn, agora é a parte que você vai embora e leva o Alfa pelado com você." Harry resmunga ouvindo isso e enche o peito com ar, cruzando os braços na frente.

"Por que Zayn continua a te ver nu? Isso não eu justo." Harry diz.

"Não é como se eu tivesse opinião se quero que ele faça isso. Ele só aparece do nada." Louis responde elevando a voz.

"Yeah, então, só pra você saber, eu não gosto de dividir meu Ômega com outros, então eu vou levar o desenho de Zayn comigo pra poder bater punheta." Harry responde com a voz igualmente elevada e a próxima coisa que faz é tirar o desenho das mãos de Zayn e ir pro seu quarto.

"Até a próxima vez." É tudo que Zayn diz antes de sair e fechar a porta. Louis se apressa em trancar porta e voltar pro chuveiro, cantando.

Seja lá qual deus existe no céu, ele deve estar rindo muito disso tudo.

 

XXX

 

Louis deveria estar surtando por Harry ter um desenho (ou dois) dele nu e estar batendo punheta pra eles, mas ele está muito ocupado tentando primeiro processar as informações. Depois de sair do banho, Louis conseguia ouvir os barulhos de batidas vindo do quarto de Harry e um monte de gemidos juntos. Ele resolve que é melhor ir pro andar debaixo, fazer alguma coisa pro jantar e ficar bêbado ao invés de ter que lidar com isso.

E é por isso que Louis agora está no sofá com um prato enorme de lasanha e assistindo Netflix com Liam. Niall ainda está adormecido na mesma posição desde mais cedo e Louis consegue brevemente ouvir Harry 'terminando' o que está fazendo.

Quando um dos episódios está acabando e outro começando, Harry desce as escadas parecendo renovado, com o cabelo preso numa bandana. Ele passa direto pra cozinha e coloca um prato de lasanha pra si antes de sentar no sofá com metade do corpo em cima de Louis. Harry vira a cabeça pro Ômega com um sorriso no rosto.  
"Oi." Eu tudo que ele diz antes de colocar uma garfada de comida na boca e rolar os olhos dramaticamente com um gemido.

"Eu vou chutar e dizer que você achou a comida deliciosa, né?" Harry balança a cabeça afirmativamente e aproxima seu joelho do de Louis, ficando tão perto que o corpo dos dois praticamente viram um. Louis quer reclamar, mas ele sabe que está no DNA dos Alfas em querer ficar perto de Ômegas, de querer ficar o mais próximo possível, de tomar conta deles e de cuidar. O que é uma merda porque o corpo de Louis gosta disso.

"Acho que minha boca está tendo um orgasmo." Harry responde honestamente e come metade da comida em duas garfadas.

"Bom, então eu fico muito feliz com isso." Louis responde, tentando evitar sorrir... O que ele não consegue fazer porque acabou de ser elogiado por um Alfa.

"Eu amo quando um Ômega sabe cozinhar... Tipo, ele não precisa saber cozinhar, mas quando sabe, é muito excitante. Eu tô duro agora mesmo só de pensar nisso." E com uma olhada rápida pras calças de Harry, dá pra ver que ele não está mentindo. Ele estava com uma ereção impressionante e Louis se remexe de onde pra tentar manter a compostura. Até Liam tossir, Louis nem lembrava que eles não estavam sozinhos na sala.

"Por mais divertido que seja ver vocês flertando, eu queria lembrar que eu tô sentado bem ao lado de vocês dois, caras." É tudo que Liam diz antes de aumentar o volume da tv um pouquinho e continuar assistindo o seriado. Louis queria continuar a assistir também, mas a ereção de Harry e o cheiro dele era demais, então ele sai do sofá e corre pra cozinha.  
Infelizmente, Harry resolve ir atrás, pressionando o corpo contra as costas dele enquanto Louis tem que se apoiar com as mãos no balcão da cozinha. Tudo que ele podia cheirar era a essência natural de Harry, que estava o agitando; o cio de Louis estava próximo e ele teve que se segurar pra continuar controlado. Ele ainda estava muito magoado pra se permitir a dar seu corpo pra um Alfa metido qualquer.

"Você continua fugindo de mim, Lou." Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Louis e o Ômega teve que lutar contra um arrepio que passava pelo seu corpo.

"Porque você não faz bem pra mim... Eu não estou bem agora." E talvez tenha sido o jeito que a voz de Louis falhou ou talvez intuição, mas o Alfa sabia que ele tinha que recuar e então ele o fez. Deu alguns passos pra trás, colocou as mãos nos quadris de Louis de Louis e o virou, e então os olhos verdes puderam conhecer os azuis.

O rosto dos dois ficaram mais calmos na mesma hora.

"Eu gosto de desafios, Louis... Um dia você vai ser meu." E assim tudo voltou ao normal. Louis riu e empurrou Harry, e Harry deixou que ele o fizesse. Os dois riram e pegaram cerveja, voltando pro sofá pra assistir televisão com o Liam.

 

XXX

 

O terceiro episódio de Downtown Abbey estava acabando e todos os meninos agora estavam no sofá assistindo enquanto Niall continuava dormindo. Eles tinham cervejas nas mãos e o quarto episódio estava prestes a começar quando Harry decidiu falar.

"Eu acho que Niall deve ser um robô." Ele simplesmente disse isso do nada e três pares de olhos o olharam, julgando silenciosamente.

"Não me olhem desse jeito, primeiro prestem atenção... No lugar dele precisar de óleo pra funcionar, ele usa cerveja e dorme pra recarregar."

"Acho que estou entendendo... Talvez o Governo tenha mandado esse protótipo de Inteligência Artificial pra testar o funcionamento deles pra quando o mundo acabar eles conseguirem continuar ajudando o resto da civilização a se perpetuar." Liam diz e Louis grunhi com as mãos na frente da boca.

"Se o Governo quisesse que a civilização continuasse a sobreviver depois da explosão do sol, não faria sentido se fosse com humanos de verdade? Como os robôs procriariam?" Zayn pergunta e Liam se encolhe com o olhar que recebe do Alfa.

"Os robôs provavelmente serviriam pra proteger os humanos... Talvez o Governo tenha mandado Niall porque ele quer que nós continuemos vivos. Só Deus sabe quantos além dele existem por aí." Liam estava realmente ficando muito agitado com essa conversa e Louis estava realmente ficando com muita vontade de dar um tapa na cara de Harry por fazer Liam ficar ainda mais paranóico.

"Isso não faz sentido! Por que você tem que ser tão cuzão sobre isso? Por que o Governo iria quer manter robôs secretos pra proteger humanos específicos contra a explosão do sol?" Zayn grita, igualmente agitado com a conversa.

De repente, Liam pára.

"Eu não sei, Zayn, não é minha culpa que o Governo me ache especial o suficiente pra querer me proteger." E então ele sai da sala, marchando em direção ao quarto. Louis olha pra Harry, que parece envergonhado.

"Eu acho que isso foi minha culpa." É tudo que Harry diz antes de se encostar de volta no sofá e Louis respira fundo antes de rir baixinho.

"É engraçado, né? Niall acha que Liam é um assassino mandado pelo Governo e Liam acha que Niall é um robô secretamente criado pelo Governo. E se os dois estiverem certos?" Harry leva um momento pra pensar sobre isso e começa a rir junto de Louis.

A sala fica quieta por um momento. Um barulho alto sai da televisão e, de repente, Niall pula do sofá e grita:

"...Gatinho." Antes de andar até a cozinha e pegar outra cerveja.

Louis nem se incomoda em responder alguma coisa, ele só sorri e suspira pensando na sua nova vida. Talvez ele possa se acostumar com isso.


End file.
